1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle television receiver system which can be housed in a rear portion of a seat, a console, a dashboard or the like, to make attachment/detachment of the television receiver by one-touch operation possible.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, various types of television receivers, such as those designed to agree with a vehicle and installed in the vehicle in the process of producing the vehicle, those attached to the vehicle by after-working, and the like, have been used.
In general, it is necessary for the television receivers that television electromagnetic wave is guided from the outside of the vehicle. However, the television receivers attached to the vehicles by after-working have the disadvantage of bad appearance in the inside of the vehicle, because the treatment of feeder for guiding the television electromagnetic wave is exposed.
On the other hand, the television receivers designed to agree with the vehicles have the disadvantage in that the detachment thereof is so difficult that they cannot be taken out of the vehicles.